


Hope

by CrystalNavy



Series: Silmfics inspired by songs [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dagor Dagorath, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: In a long bloody battle that prophecies toldThe light will prevail in the world so coldFor the king for the land for the mountainsFor the green valleys where eagles flyFor the power to defeat the dark lordWe'll reforge the black sword(Based on the song by Rhapsody of Fire)





	Hope

Even though there was a literal God towering in front of him, Turin wasn't afraid. For the first time, he understood why Elves held the Valar in high esteem.

"Come." Aule Mahal, the smith-God, beckoned him "I believe you deserve to take part in our endeavor."

Turin had recognized some of the people working, such as Celebrimbor of Nargothrond. However, most of the workers were unfamiliar to him. 

Aule introduced them one by one, and they all smiled as their names were spoken.

"Come pick up the hammer." Aule instructed gently "It's easier than you'd think."

"I ruined everything I tried to make in the past." Turin admitted, somewhat embarrassed 

"This time it will be different." Aule assured him

He pushed the hammer into his hands, closing his fingers around the handle. Immediately, Turin felt warmth, which spread through his entire body, invigorating him.

Then Turin looked down to see what they were working on. He was met with a very familiar sight.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Aule asked him "Well, when we're done with it, it'll be more magnificent than ever. However, both the creator and the wielder must imbue a part of their souls into it. Only then can it be used for its intended purpose. That's why we're all here. Now, hammer here and here."

Aule pointed at two spots, and Turin did as instructed. As promised, his efforts weren't in vain this time around.

"Who is gonna be wielding it?" Turin asked, as beads of sweat rolled down his face

"I think you already know." Aule smiled at him 

And Turin did.


End file.
